universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Steven Star/Elite Warriors, Downfall’s Comic, etc.
As promise after Jim the Knight, the roster of the Elite Warriors change into the this: Elite Warriors The league of my moveset feel change after February. Expect Wyatt or Belladonna finally getting their moveset to be uploaded into a week, maybe. (The Comic probably drain me out.). Another thing: I been thinking of change the only 2 characters per series into 4 characters per series. I’m starting to grow out of Watson’s Annoy Past. (That’s didn’t mean I over his past. Baby step, people.) This mean that I will added other, like WWE other superstars or other Pokemon in the game. In fact, I will make it up for Dean Ambrose next time. :) And again, guest characters are going to joined in the rosters. One Guest will joined after Future Trucks, another joined after the winner of the Empty Slot, Man Ray, and the third one as the End of the Second Era of Elites. Take will be the main detailed for the lineup into the Second Elite of Era. New roster, rule change, and guest plans. Downfall’s Comic Now then, about the Downfall: Sum’s Wrath. I just uploaded it. http://stevenstar777.deviantart.com/gallery/53857639/Downfall Sorry if it’s felt disappointment or lacking of myself from this and the one from the RP chat, this was my first under a while ago. (I use to make their as a child, don’t judge me.) To make sure no confused, let me filled you in are the characters in the RP: Main Characters *Razor Blazefire - Razor is the twin brother of Sabrina Blazefire and the son of Bruce BlazeStar II and Blackfire. He was one a bully in the past. But thank to his aunt, Flutter, he decide a calm person. He’s more understandable and level-head, unlike his father or any males of the Blazela and didn’t want to hurt other, even if he has to. He has a high-class warriors and one was help removed the new Minion, Tomoki, before retired after noticing the suffering his father alway dealt with whenever he keep dying. But after traveling the world, he became more and more lonely throughout time without his sister, Sabrina, if she didn’t have the Hopeless Power. Razor became R-Avenger to finally stop Sum and help her became a true queen other than a Gym Leader. *Frederick Diamond - Frederick is the son of Irina (Human) and Virion (Flame) Diamond. Frederick is a well hard worker born and raise into Crush Town. The drill from his right hand was create by him with the silver find by the dead body of a slave into Crush Town’s Power Plant: The Slave Mountain, naming it after him, Toddy Dust. After Flame King’s role, helping Nightmare. Frederick hide himself into a black prove mask and was became a follower of Dennis Blacktop. After his death, Frederick still stay with two former H.I.V.E. members: Wasp Garmelon and BlackSpeed, and especially became a true hero of not only the Flames, but also Crush Town. *Wasp Garmelon - A human-like creature created in the Aero Machine, Wasp is the user of lighting power produce into his heart. He was find by the man known as Blood Brother, taken Wasp under his wing. When Wasp master his true power, Dennis Blacktop took him out of the H.I.V.E. along with Frederick, BlackSpeed and Wanda Walkers. Once Dennis was murder by Conner Jigsaw II and Adele Vesa, Wasp became his own, and was later fell in love with Wanda Walkers, a Blend Woman who runaway from her crazy wrestler father, Borden Walkers. Rorek the 2nd is the son of Rorek of Nol and Raven and older brother of Albatross. Rorek 2nd is the student genius of the Azarath, holding the power of the book known as the Achelmy. He was born when Light Magic Power, but later trade it with Albatross’s Dark Magic Power to save her from became a monster. While he was in a part of the Justice Titan, he mostly didn’t fight and try to became the supporter of the group before Greyson’s debanded the group while helping Ender Reaper and Scarlet Night with Baby Kitana and Baby Liu Kang at their new Flame Kingdom. But the day of The Lich King, his member damage his Achelmy and release it power onto Rorek II, turning into a monster. While restore into his own father, his right arm is still a monstrous arm, using it’s own chains to absorb evil, but at the same evil, power Rorek II’s beast form. Other Characters *Bianca Fiery - A flame woman formerly living into the Flame Kingdom before Deago Heat once invaded and became a witness/dancer of the Dragon’s Diner. *Wanda Walkers *Edwin Pilot - A nervous, hasty pilot rookie of the Hectare Kingdom. While his last name is Pilot, he’s someone confused about that. *Korra Mine - One of the female worker of the Hectare Kingdom. Like many females worker with Razor, their mostly fell in love with Razor, even if he’s married. *Yukiruru - The 2nd daughter of Steven and Nakoruru, as well as the sister of Rosaruru. She’s a joyful woman that enjoy nature life and the bird. Her love with the bird lend to her hair being long enough that it’s mostly became use to bird horse, where is what Yuki’s Star Sword become: Star Wing. *Milky (NEW!) - A Cat/Mouse hybrid machine that was created by Ryan Aero. She’s a service of the Aero that sometime think about became a female human. *Chieftain Epygt - King of the Mummy and head boss of the Dragon’s Diner *Sala - God of Life *Hectare Blazela - First human and King of the Hectare. *Toma Yeager - First human and King of the Yeager. *Trevor Regal (Armor Black Knight) - First human and King of the Rugal. *Andrew Star (Cameo) *Steven Star (Cameo) *Ryan Aero (Mention) *Sabrina Blazefire (Cameo) *Bruce Blazestar II (Mention) *Peter Dunbar (Mention) After, I want to know about the feedback about the comic. I want to know how to improved it and make the story of Sum more enjoyment. I alway want to improved my work. If I’m one of those guy who see John CAN improved, I don’t see why you can show me the same time. So I’m can doing back to uploaded more original artwork until I decide to created another comic. Anyway, that’s about it. I hope your guys do listen to my words and enjoy it. I'm going to be thinking about Spring Break from this picture below. -w- Category:Blog posts